Case Closed Time Travel
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: This is a series of stories, each chapter is a different timeline. In the first chapter, you learn of Shuichi Akai and Gin's relationship. WORKING ON REWRITE KNOWN AS DETECTIVE CONAN TIME TRAVEL
1. Case Closed Past

Case Closed: Past

Title: Case Closed: Past  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: After Akai's Death  
Summary: Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Jodie, and James get teleported to the past.

A portal opened and Gin, Vermouth, Vodka, Jodie, and James were sucked in. They appeared in Beika Park. But the place felt newer. They saw a kid with short black hair that was 7 years old. He was with a teen around 17 with green eyes and silver hair.

"So Shuichi," The man said. "I am going to be infiltrating an Organization after faking my death. Since you are better at acting than the FBI, you cannot tell anyone. They will blow my cover. I already have the codename Gin."

"So you're evil now?" Past Akai asks.

"No," Past Gin corrected. "I am _infiltrating_ the Organization,"

"And you turn evil," Past Akai adds.

"No," Past Gin repeats. "I am infiltrating the Organization. Are you just joking with me?"

"I think I'm seeing double," Past Akai says. He points at Gin.

Past Gin looks to them. "Who're you guys?" He asks.

Gin took out an FBI badge. It read FBI Agent Melkior Ikari. There was a picture of a red dragon around the border.

"Hey Aniki," Vodka asks. "Why do you have an FBI badge?"

"Because he's FBI Agent Melkior Ikari that has been feeding info to Shuichi," Past Gin said. "I'm surprised Shuichi didn't blow your cover yet."

"He's dead," Gin stated. "Kir killed him."

"Hey Oji-san," Past Akai asks Past Gin. "Did they say I'm dead in the future?"

"And I don't really care if he's dead," Gin continues. "I wanted him dead."

"Are you sure you're my future self?" Past Gin asks. "I wouldn't want to kill my own nephew."

"I told you that you're evil!" Past Akai says.

Past Gin's phone rings. "Don't answer it," Gin warns. "You'll be pared with Vermouth on a mission. It is torture. She keeps blabbing on and on about stuff that I don't give a damn about!"

"What do you mean?" Vermouth asks.

"You are ******* annoying!" Gin points out.

"Hey Oji-san," Past Akai asks. "What does-"

"Don't say that word," Past Gin intervenes. "It is a word you should not hear or say."

"But you say it," Past Akai argues.

"That doesn't mean you should say it," Past Gin says. "It is a word you should never say."

"Hey Aniki," Vodka asks Gin. "How are we supposed to get back to our time?"

Another portal opened and a man was launched out. He wore a blue helmet with a tinted visor. He had on a futuristic blue suit. He held a futuristic gun on his back. He crashed onto the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" He asks, rubbing his head.

"Or it should be when," James corrected. "You look like you are further into the future than we are,"

"Who are you?" Jodie asks.

The man takes off his helmet. He had green eyes and black hair. "Shuu?" Jodie asks.

"How are you alive!?" James exclaimed.

"I faked my death," Akai answers. "And I am from the same time period as you guys. I was checking that power surge but ended up time traveling to the past."

"What's with your clothing?" Vermouth asks. "You seem futuristic to me,"

"It's a Taikan suit," Akai answers. He clicks a button on his wristband and the suit disappears. He was wearing his normal attire.

"It still has the missiles, right?" Past Akai asks.

"What do you mean by _still has_?" Past Gin asks.

"Nothing," Past Akai quickly answers.

"Let's start heading home," Past Gin suggests.

"Sure," Past Akai yawns.

The group walked towards Past Gin's house. A vase was thrown and hit Past Gin's head. "Ow!" Past Gin said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?" A woman shouts. She had long black hair and green eyes. "IT IS PAST 8! SHUU IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED ALREADY!"

"Well we ran into some stuff, Meruna," Past Gin says.

"We ran into stuff my fist!" Meruna yells, punching Past Gin. "What is so important? You met people from the future?"

"Yes!" Past Gin says. "We did!"

"Hey Aniki," Vodka whispered to Gin. "Who is this lady?"

"Akai's mother," Gin answered. "She is totally scary."

Meruna turns to the guests. "Who're you guys?"

"I'm James Black," James introduces.

"I'm Jodie Starling," Jodie adds.

"I'm Shuichi Akai," Akai says.

"My name is Gin," Gin muttered.

"He means Melkior Ikari from the future," Vermouth corrected. "I'm Vermouth and this guy is Vodka."

Everyone goes to the living room. Past Akai goes to his room. Past Gin starts to treat his wounds.

"By the way," Meruna asks. "How did you guys get here?"

"A time portal," Akai answers. "I was busy gathering info on the power surge then I was sucked into this timeline where I encountered the others."

"So you get yourself into sticky situations still yet, Shuu-chan?" Meruna asks.

"Don't call me Shuu-chan," Akai said.

"But the name fits you," Gin chuckled.

"Gin tries to kill me multiple times in the future," Akai points an accusing finger at Gin.

Meruna cracks her knuckles. "Why the hell did you say that!?" Gin shouts. "You're mother is going to kill me now!"

"Like I care," Akai says. "I hate you a lot, Gin. Plus it is funny to see you actually scared from my mother."

Then another portal opened. Everyone, including Past Gin, Past Akai, and Meruna, were sucked in.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT BOOK

"Case Closed Dragon"


	2. Case Closed Dragon

Case Closed Dragon

Title: Case Closed Dragon  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: 1 Year After Akai's Death  
Prequel: Case Closed Past  
Summary: N/A

_A portal opened. Everyone, including Past Gin, Past Akai, and Meruna were sucked in._

Everyone awoke in Beika Park. It was the dead of night. There was a girl riding her motorcycle around the park. Then they saw she was getting chased by a demon.

"Masumi!" Akai called.

The girl was caught by surprised at the sound of the voice. She lost control of her motorcycle and crashed into a pole. She had her pants leg stuck.

The demon edged closer. "Time for my meal," He laughed.

Akai rushed at the demon. He kicked his head. The demon toppled backwards. It got up. Its eyes widened at the sight of Akai. "How the hell are you alive!? You should've been dead!" The demon shouted. "No matters. I'll just eat you along with the girl."

"I doubt that," Akai glared. "I won't let you harm my sister."

The demon then tried to punch Akai. Akai jumped and climbed on its arm. He summoned a sword. The sword was red. It had a trident-like hilt. Akai cut the demon's head clean off in one blow. The demon disintegrated.

Akai's sword disappeared. Akai went to the girl. "Are you alright, Masumi?" Akai asks, helping the girl unstuck her pants leg.

"Shuu-nii!" She cried. The girl hugged Akai real tight. Tears ran down her face. "I thought you were dead!"

"Masumi I thought I told you not to cry anymore," Akai said.

"Hey Shuu," Jodie asked. "Isn't this girl Masumi Sera?"

"She's Akai's younger sister," Gin said.

"Hey Shuu-nii, Oji-san," Sera asked. "Who're these people?"

"These are Jodie, James, Vermouth, Vodka, past me, past Gin, and past Okasan." Akai introduces. "We were in the past for a brief amount of time."

Sera looked at Past Akai. "So you're Shuu-nii when he was younger," Sera said. She gave him a big hug. "You're so cute!"

"Why are you hugging my past self?" Akai asks.

"Well you don't let me hug you," Sera points out. "You hate hugs."

"It's just awkward that you are hugging me in the past," Akai says. "Really awkward."

Sera put Past Akai down. "So we're in the future?" He asks.

"Yeah," Akai said. "You're in our timeline."

"Let's head to my place," Sera suggested.

The group went to Sera's house. They sat in the living room. "So Shuu-nii," Sera asks. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I've been disguised as Subaru Okiya," Akai answered plainly.

"No wonder I found you suspicious," Sera said. "That guy looked to similar to you."

"Yet you couldn't deduce that I was him," Akai reminds.

Akai then looks out the window. "I gotta get going somewhere," He said as he started to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Sera said. "You are staying here to help come up with a solution to solving the time travelin' problem."

"I have my own life," Akai said.

"You're helping whether you want to or not!" Sera says.

"This is really urgent," Akai said.

"How is it so urgent?" Sera mocks. "You gotta save the world or somethin'?"

"Yeah," Akai answered. "Now can I leave?"

"Stop with that nonsense Shuu-nii!" Sera says. "Show proof that you have to save the world!"

"Just where are you going, Akai-kun?" James asks. "It's better if you just tell where you are going."

"If you want to know, just follow me," Akai says. "But don't be surprised."

The group followed Akai to the woods. Akai then opens up a portal. They all enter. They arrived in a futuristic place. Everyone was surprised to see Akai.

"We heard you were dead!" One said.

"Hey Dai-kun," A voice asks. "The plan was a total success."

Everyone turned to face a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Oh, hey Akemi," Akai greeted. "How's Akio?"

"The kid is fine," Akemi answered.

"Who's Akio?" Jodie asks.

"My adopted son," Akai answers.

"So where exactly are we and how is Akemi Miyano alive?" Gin asks."I'm pretty sure I killed her."

"That was a clone," Akai said.

"You perfected the art of cloning?" James asks.

"Yeah," Akai answers.

"Hey Dai-kun," Akemi said. "Akio-kun will be at the blitz game. You're already signed up. Akio-kun is eager to watch you play."

"Guess I shouldn't disappoint him." Akai says. He turns to the others. "Why don't you guys stay to watch the game?"

Akemi takes the group to the stands. Akai leaves the group. He enters the stadium when the game begins. He and his team were wearing white suits. The opposite team was wearing black suits.

They were in a zero gravity chamber. The ball was launched. The teams went after the ball. It was like soccer-football in zero gravity. Akai's team eventually won; 11-0.

Akai took off the suit and went to the crowd. A kid around 7 ran up to him. He had blonde hair that was very messy. He had yellow eyes. Akai picked him up. The group rejoined Akai.

"Is this your son?" Jodie asks.

"Yeah," Akai answers. "His name is Akio."

"Hey Otou-san," Akio asks. "Who're these people?"

"These are my co-workers, Jodie and James, my sister, Masumi Sera, my enemies, Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, my past self, and my mother from the past."

"So when you were my age, you were him?" Akio asks, pointing at Past Akai.

"Yeah," Akai answers. He had a warm friendly smile. He didn't have his usually cold emotionless smile.

"Hey Past Otou-san," Akio asks. "Do you want to play?"

"Sure!" Past Akai agrees.

"I'll watch them," Meruna says. "Don't worry about them. Miyano-san and I will keep them out of trouble."

Akemi, Past Akai, Meruna, and Akio then headed out the stadium. "So what are we supposed to do?" Past Gin asks. "Wait around until another portal opens?"

"Or until the scientists finish inputting a Time Portalizer into my Taikonizer." Akai says. "Right now I'm going to get back to training."

"Training for what?" Jodie asks.

"The boss of the Organization is also the leader of the Ravonian Empire," Akai said. "And he is being controlled by the spirit of his sword."

"How do you know that?" Vermouth asks.

"That doesn't matter now," Akai says. "What matters is that I stop him from destroying all worlds."

"That's the goal of the Organization?" Past Gin exclaims. "I always thought world domination."

"Hey Shuu," Jodie asks. "What do you do for training?"

"Follow me," Akai says.

Akai took the group to a part of the base. 3 creatures were sent in. They looked like bears. They were big and black. They had horns. Their eyes were red. They had claws. They had fangs. The tails reached the ground.

The beasts roared. Akai smirked. He jumped into the air and transformed into a wolf. He landed on all four paws. He charged at the beasts. He bit at their necks, causing instant death. He then began gnawing on a piece of the beasts' flesh.

"Are you seriously eating those, those _things_?" Past Gin asks.

"I'm hungry," Akai says.

"Hey Shuu-nii," Sera asks. "How can you transform into a wolf?"

Akai transformed back to human form. "It's my Taikonizer," Akai says.

"Your Taikonizer?" Vodka asks.

"It's an advanced wristband I created when I was in middle school." Akai explains. "It has many features."

A loud explosion was heard. "Raven," Akai growled.

Everyone ran outside the training area. People were running like crazy. They went outside. A man with messy purple hair and raven eyes stood in mid air. He had a grin on his face.

"You took so long," Raven smirked. "I guess I'll just kill your girlfriend,"

Raven held up Akemi. She had cuts and bruises. She was barely conscious. Blood trickled from her mouth. "Dai-kun," She breathed. "You're not strong enough. Save yourself."

"Die!" Raven said.

Raven impaled Akemi's chest with his blade. Akemi's arms hung limply at her side. Akai's eyes were wide. Raven had an even wicked smile.

Light surrounded Akai. When the light cleared, Akai didn't look human. He was covered in red scales. His hair was dark-blood red. His eyes were red and slitted. He had horns on the side of his head. His ears were pointier. His teeth were long fangs. His hands had black claws. He had 2 big red wings and a trident tail. Akai held a black-red sword. Akai had a dark red aura surrounding him.

"Raaaah!" Akai roared monstrously.

Akai charged at Raven. Raven dropped Akemi and dodged. Akemi fell. Past Gin caught her. "G-Gin," Akemi panted.

Past Gin laid Akemi on the ground. She rested her head in his arms. "Akemi," Gin said, joining his past self.

"Two Gins?" She wheezed.

"I'm from the past," Past Gin said. "Don't talk. You already lost a lot of blood."

Akemi looked towards the raging battle. "You have to get away from him," Akemi proclaimed.

"Why?" Jodie asks.

"He's gone berserk," Akemi explains. "After he finishes off Raven or Raven flees, he'll attack anyone he sees. That includes you guys."

Raven was all bloodied. He decided to flee the battle. Akai turned to the group. He started to charge at them. They all scattered. Akai chased after Gin.

Gin hit a dead end and backed against the wall. Akai prepared to strike Gin. His claws were inches away from Gin's face. Akai started to turn back to normal.

"Oji-san," He whispered.

Then Akai fell unconscious. Gin caught him in his arms. "Shuichi," He whispered back.

Gin carried Akai in his arms. Akai was injured from the battle. By the time they had gotten back into the base, Akemi was already in the ER. Akai also was taken to the med wing but wasn't as injured.

Akemi regained conscious and left the ER after treatment. Akai awoke in his room. Akemi was by his side with Akio. Beside them were the others.

"Are you alright now?" Gin asks. "You went berserk."

Akai sat up with a wince. "Don't strain yourself," Sera ordered.

"Shut up!" Akai hissed.

"Is part of returning to normal after going berserk aggressiveness?" James asks.

"No," Akemi answers. "Even when returning to normal, Dai-kun has never acted this aggressive when not in battle."

"Otou-san," Akio asks. "Are you alright?"

Akai turned to his son. "I'm fine," He said in his friendly voice. "Sorry Masumi for snapping at you. I just have a bit of a headache."

Akai then got up. He walked towards the window and stared outside. He grew wings and a tail. He grew claws that were not black but were still long. He grew fangs that weren't as long. His hair was tinted a bit red. Akai's eyes turned red but not slitted. There was no aura around him.

The others backed away. "I'm not berserk," Akai said. The others sighed in relief. "I'm going back to Beika."

Akai transformed out of his form. He went to the bathroom. He came out. His hair was pink and in a different style. His eyes were at slits. He wore glasses. He wore a high collared shirt and tennis shorts. He had tennis shoes on.

"I'm leaving now," Akai said in Subaru's voice. "I told Ran-san and the Detective Boys that I'd teach them tennis."

"Then I'll tag along with them," Sera suggests. "I am their friend after all."

"And I'll also tag along," Jodie says. "I'll just say that it was a coincidence meeting them there."

"Uh," Subaru said.

"We'll all tag along!" Vermouth declares.

"Let's go already," Gin grunted with a half smile.

"Aniki, you're actually agreeing with this?" Vodka asks.

"Oji-san loves tennis!" Past Akai says. "He taught me tennis himself!"

Everyone dressed into tennis clothing. Then they all went to Beika. They met up with Ran and the Detective Boys at the tennis court. "Yay! Subaru-san is here!" The Detective Boys cheered.

"Hey Subaru-san," Ran asks. "Why are there other people here?"

"They are his acquaintances," Jodie introduces.

"Aren't you Masami Hirota?" Ran asks Akemi.

"Ah no," Akemi lies. "My name is Igami Raita. I'm most likely just a look-a-like."

"Ran-chan we'll introduce them to you," Sera said. After a long introduction, Sera was out of breath.

"Hey Subaru-san," Conan says. "Let's start playing!"

"Alright," Subaru agrees. "Hold the racket so the strings are perpendicular to the ground. Space out your fingers so that you form a V-shape."

"Hai!" The Detective Boys obeyed.

The Detective Boys tried swinging at a tennis ball. They all missed. "Why don't Subaru and Oji-san demonstrate for you guys?" Sera suggests.

"Hai!" The Detective Boys agreed.

Gin and Subaru got on opposite sides of the net. Gin served the ball. He hit it. The ball went flying high up into the sky.

"I think I overdid it," Gin said.

"No that's fine," Subaru said.

Subaru jumped along the fence. He jumped into the sky just in time to hit the ball. The ball was hit hard. The ball flew a few inches away from Gin. Subaru landed on both feet.

"That was great!" Ran commented.

"I bet Subaru-san has superpowers!" Ayumi guessed.

"I don't have any powers," Subaru corrected. "It's about strategy and skills. Don't attempt it on your own. You'll get hurt."

"So Past Akai-kun?" Genta asks. "While you're in our timeline, wanna join the Detective Boys?"

A scream was heard. This caught their attention. They ran to the direction. It was another tennis court, not too far away. A man was unconscious on the court. His head was bleeding. There was a pile of pipes nearby.

Conan checked the man's pulse and shook his head. "Ran-nee chan call the police!" Conan orders.

"Right!" Ran agrees, calling the police.

The police arrived. "The victim is 37 year old Kite Morison." Inspector Megure announces. "The cause of death is blunt force trauma. The suspects are 36 year old Kathie Morison and 38 year old Ken Morison."

"Isn't it just an accident?" Ken asks. "Kathie and I were both inside watching TV together at the time of death so it couldn't have been us."

"Not exactly," Gin said. "The rope holding the pipes together was weakened."

"Who might you be?" Kathie asks. "You don't seem to be with the police."

"I feel like I've seen you before," Inspector Megure said. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"It's been many years," Gin said. "I quit the police long ago. Then I went solo as a PI. I'm Private Investigator Melkior Ikari."

"Melkior-kun!?" Inspector Megure exclaimed. "How ya've been? It's been years!"

"Fine," Gin answered plainly. "Have you met my acquaintances?"

Gin introduced the others. "So there was a time rift?" Inspector Megure asks. "Well, let's solve this case."

"The culprit is Ken Morison," Subaru declares.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ken demands. "You have no proof!"

"The rope was obviously cut. Since Kite-san always plays tennis at a specific time, you cut the rope 5 minutes before that." Subaru explains. "The evidence is your fingerprints on the rope and the jackknife that has pieces of rope stuck to it."

"You deduced that so quickly!" Jodie exclaimed.

"I was deducing it while Ikari-san was introducing everyone," Subaru said.

Ken was arrested. It then started to rain. "Aww," The Detective Boys complained. "We can't play tennis anymore!"

"Cheer up guys," Subaru said. "How about I make some stew for lunch?"

"Yay!" The Detective Boys cheered. "Subaru-san makes the best stews!"

Ran and the Detective Boys headed back to the Professor's house to get Haibara. Subaru sighed as they left. "Looks like I'm cooking again,"

"Why were they so happy when you were going to cook?" James asks.

"The Detective Boys say that his stews are awesome," Sera says. "They really are. They taste so awesome! If Shuu-nii didn't become an FBI Agent, I think he'd make a great chef." She paused to catch her breath. "Why don't you guys join?"

"Sure!" Akio agrees. Akio had declined the offer to join the Detective Boys. "I would love to taste Otou-san's cooking."

"I have a lot of stew to make." Subaru sighed. "I better go get the ingredients ready."

They all went to the Kudo Mansion. Some helped out in the kitchen while others set up the dining table. Subaru finished cooking the stew and served them all on the plates. There were still some leftovers.

Everyone dug in. "It's very delicious, Subaru-san!" Ayumi complimented.

"Who would've thought you could cook?" Jodie asks.

"So Subaru," Sera asks. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"TV shows," Subaru answered. "I just copy what they do."

"By the way," Mitsuhiko introduces. "This is Ai Haibara, one of the members of the Detective Boys."

Haibara was covered with a glasses and a hat. Gin's eyes widened slightly. "Sherry," He mouthed but didn't say.

The others finished their food. Ran, Ayumi, Genta, Conan, Mitsuhiko, and Haibara then left. "You know Akai," Gin joked. "You should've been put in the Organization cafeteria instead of assassin."

"Did Aniki just make a joke?" Vodka asks.

"Oji-san has big sense of humor," Past Akai informs.

Yet another portal opened. Of course they were all sucked in.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT BOOK

"Case Closed Kir Arc"


	3. Case Closed Kir Arc

Case Closed Kir Arc

Title: Case Closed Kir Arc  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: During Kir Arc  
Summary: N/A

Characters:

Akai Shuichi/Subaru Okiya  
Kid Akai  
Past Akai

Jodie Starling  
Past Jodie

James Black  
Past James

Gin/Melkior Ikari  
Past Gin  
Kir Arc Gin (Possibly)

Vodka  
Past Vodka (Possibly)

Vermouth  
Past Vermouth (Possibly)

Masumi Sera  
Meruna Sera-Akai  
Akio Akai  
Akemi Miyano  
Past Akemi (Possibly)

Raven  
Past Raven (Possibly)

_ Yet another portal opened. Of course they were all sucked in._

Everyone awoke on the hospital floor. Around them were FBI Agents, aiming their guns at them (mostly the Organization members). "Who are you impostors?" Past Jodie demanded. "And how'd you know Mizunashi Rena was held in this hospital?"

"We are from the future and past," Akai answers. "We are basically time travelers."

"They are telling the truth," Past Akai said, entering the room with Conan. "They are time travelers."

"How can you be sure, Shuu?" Jodie asks.

He points to Kid Akai. "That is my past self when I was 7," He explains. "I remember time traveling."

"So why are there 2 Gins?" Jodie asks.

"One is Oji-san from my timeline and the other is Oji-san from the future." Kid Akai states.

"Oji-san?" Past James asks. "Gin is Akai-kun's uncle?"

"Never say he is related to me," Past Akai growls.

"Why are we enemies in the future?" Past Gin asks. "I don't see why we would hate each other."

"You're evil," Past Akai answers. "You said you are joining the Organization so you are evil."

"I told you I am _infiltrating_ the Organization!" Past Gin repeated. "I told you I am faking my death and infiltrating the frikkin' Organization! Gosh!"

"Infiltrating the Organization?" Past James asks. "Just who are you?"

"He's FBI Agent Melkior Ikari," Akai quickly said. "An annoying FBI Agent."

Gin hit Akai's head. "It's none of their business!" He scolds.

"If you guys are from different timelines," Past Jodie asks. "How is Akemi Miyano alive?"

"A clone," Past Akai answers. "She used some technology to create a clone since she knew Gin is stuck up stupid bastard that doesn't keep promises."

"What technology?" Past James asks. "There is no such thing as a cloning device."

"I have my ways," Akai says. Blood was trickling down the side of his ear where Gin had hit him.

"Are you alright, Otou-san?" Akio asks. "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," Akai says. "I can handle pain."

"So why aren't the Organization members arrested?" Past James asks.

An explosion was heard in the distance. "I think we just found the answer," Past Jodie gulps.

Everyone rushed over to the site. Raven (From Akai's timeline) was there with a big smirk. "Jodie, James," Akai ordered. "Get everyone out of here."

"That's insane!" James said. "You'll be killed!"

"Are you forgetting," Akai asks. "That I am the King of Dragons?"

"And it's 2 kings against 1." Past Akai adds.

"No," Akai says. "That Raven is from my timeline so I'll deal with him. You guys should head to safety."

"You sure?" Past Akai asks.

Akai grows wings and a tail. His nails became short claws. His teeth became short fangs. His hair tints red. His eyes turn red. His ears are slightly pointier. He summons a sword.

"I'll deal with Raven," Akai states. He holds out his right arm. "Portalis Maximus Taiko."

A portal opened. "Now go!" Akai shouted.

The others obeyed and they entered the portal. The portal closed behind them. "That idiot will get himself killed," Jodie says.

"So Shuu," Past Jodie asks. "What was that about being King of Dragons?"

It started to rain. Past Akai looked up into the sky. "We should head inside," Is all he said.

Everyone entered the base. Past Akai led them to a room. "So Shuu," Past Jodie asks again. "Care to explain what is going on?"

"None of your business," Past Akai said.

Past Jodie held Past Akai by the collar, despite the major height difference. "Listen up Shuu!" she snapped. "Tell us what is going on! Lives are at stake right now! People will die if that 'Raven' guy isn't stopped! It is our business if we let people die!"

Past Akai pushed Past Jodie's arm away. He transforms into a wolf. He was baring his fangs at them. "Stay away from him!" Kid Akai ordered. "He's gone crazy!"

Past Jodie tried to pat Past Akai's fur. Past Akai bit her hand. Past Jodie pulled away, shocked. "Shuu," She asked. "How could you?" Her hand was dripping blood.

Past Akai regained senses. He jumped out the window and ran off in the storm. Akemi tended to Past Jodie's wound.

"Who knew Akai would act like that?" Vodka asks.

"He can't control his bloodthirst yet," Akemi informs. "But don't worry; I know where to find him."

"We should find him after this storm clear up," James suggests.

The storm cleared within hours. They followed Akemi to a lake. Past Akai was still in his wolf form. He was seemingly napping in a tree. A duck was waddling by. Past Akai suddenly leapt to life and instantly killed the duck with a bit to the neck. He began to gnaw on the neck.

"Dai-kun," Akemi called softly.

Past Akai looked to them. "What do you want?" He growled.

Bear-demons (Like the 3 that Akai killed in training) jumped out of the bushes. They roared and started to attack the others. Past Akai saw this. He dropped the duck and killed every one of the demons.

Past Akai transforms back to human form. "At least my bloodthirst is gone for now," He says. Let's go check on future me's fight."

Past Akai held out his hand. "Portalis Maximus Beika!"

A portal opened and they entered. Akai was still in Dragonic Mode. He was all bloodied. Raven was all bloodied also. Both had their left eyes slashed. Blood trickled from Akai's mouth.

Raven noticed the group. He charged a black orb. "Karasubakudan!" He cried out.

The karasubakudan was fired. It was aimed at the group. Akai managed to get in front of them. He held is arm out. "Ryū hīrō kara, watashi wa anata o yobidasu" He recited. "Doragon'notate!"

A shield appeared. It looked like dragons surrounding the group. The dragons shielded them from the karasubakudan.

Raven then fled. Akai got out of his Dragonic Mode. He then collapsed. He awoke in his room. He was all bandaged up. He glanced at his surroundings. Akemi, Akio, Gin, Past Gin, Past Akai, Kid Akai, Jodie, Sera, and Past Jodie were all there.

"Are you alright?" Gin asks. "You took quite a beating."

"I'm fine, Oji-san," Akai whispered. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Jodie asks. "You were fighting Raven!"

"Who?" Akai asks.

"Raven," Sera says.

"Who is Raven?" Akai asks. "Why would I be fighting him?"

"Did you hit your head?" Past Jodie asks.

"I think the bandage around his head answers that question," Kid Akai says.

"Hey Otou-san," Akio asks. "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah," Akai answers. "You're my son, Akio Akai. Akemi Miyano is my wife and you're mother. But I can't remember some stuff though,"

"I think this news will freshen your memory," Kid Akai says quietly. "You'd never forget this."

"News?" Past Gin asks. "What news?"

"King Kester, the previous King of Dragonia, was killed in front of my eyes," Past Akai whispered. He stared at the ground, his eyes wide in shock.

"What do you mean killed in front of your eyes?" Gin asks.

"King Kester was pinned down," Kid Akai explains, having the same expression as Past Akai. "I arrived just in time to see Raven behead him right in front of my eyes. It was only a few months ago."

"Now I remember," Akai growled. "I'll get my revenge on Raven once and for all! He will pay for taking over Oscar and for killing the king!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. All 3 Akai's did their best to refrain from crying. But it was obvious they were crying on the inside. "It's alright to cry you know," Gin said.

"I don't need to cry," Akai states. His voice was a bit broken though he tried to hide it.

Then a time portal opened. Akai, Past Akai, Kid Akai, Gin, Past Gin, Jodie, Past Jodie, Sera, Akemi, and Akio were all sucked in.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT BOOK

"Case Closed Clash Against Raven"


	4. Case Closed Clash Against Raven

Case Closed Clash Against Raven

Title: Case Closed Clash Against Raven  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: 1 Year After Kir Arc  
Summary: N/A

_ Then a time portal opened. Akai, Past Akai, Kid Akai, Gin, Past Gin, Jodie, Past Jodie, Sera, Akemi, and Akio were all sucked in._

They appeared in the original timeline. "So this is the future," Past Akai says.

Akai's phone rings. He looks at the phone. It was Subaru Okiya's phone. He took out a voice changer. "Hello?" He asks in Subaru's voice. "This is Subaru Okiya."

"Subaru-san!" Ran called. "Have you seen Conan-kun and the others? They have been missing all day! The last time I saw them was during the meal you made for us. Even the Professor doesn't know where they are!"

"Calm down Ran-san," Akai (Subaru's voice) said. "I'm pretty sure they're alright. I'll tell you when I find them. Was there any note or anything?"

"There was a note written in English," Ran said. "It read: M-E-E-T M-E A-T M-E-I-T-A-N-T-E-I W-I-T-H 1-0 M-I-L I-F Y-O-U W-A-N-T T-H-E-M A-L-I-V-E."

"I'll decipher it," Akai (Subaru's voice) said and hung up.

"What happened?" Jodie asks.

"The Detective Boys are missing," Akai says. "The only clues were the words: MEET ME AT MEITANTEI WITH 10 MIL IF YOU WANT THEM ALIVE."

"Meitantei?" Akemi asks.

"Let's head back to the Kudo Mansion," Akai suggests. "There might be clues there."

They all went to the Kudo Mansion. They gathered in the living room. "So what does meitantei mean?" Sera asks.

"If you translate 'mei' to English, you get name," Past Gin says. "Tantei means detective. Name Detective."

"If they are split into two parts," Akai says. "Then it is Name Detective. If you translate as one part, you get Master Detective. Mil stands for million. So it says Name Detective Master Detective 10 Million. I'm thinking we the clue is the name of a Master Detective with 10 million fans."

"There are 2," Jodie says. "Mouri Kogoro and Kudo Shinichi, though Kudo Shinichi disappeared."

"I killed him," Gin admits. "I gave him APTX 4869."

"He's alive," Akai corrects. "A side effect of APTX is shrinking to the body of a 7 year old instead of dying. Kudo-kun and Shiho-kun both shrunk. They developed the aliases Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara."

"So the FBI has been working with high school detective Kudo Shinichi?" Past Jodie exclaims.

Akai took out a spare Detective Boys badge from a drawer. He clicked the button and held a voice changer. "Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan, Haibara," Akai (Subaru's voice) said. "Can you hear me?"

"We can hear you just fine, Subaru-san," Conan said.

"Do you know where you are located?" Akai (Subaru's voice) asked.

"We are near a lake," Conan informs. "That's all I know off."

Then there was static. Akai put down the badge. "I know where they are," He announces. "Meitantei Lake,"

"Then let's head there," Sera says.

"I think I should wear my disguise," Akai suggests. "They barely know all of you."

Akai leaves the room. In 10 minutes, he came back. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater and blue jeans. His hair was pink and in a different style. He kept his eyes at slits and wore glasses.

"Now let's go," Subaru declares.

The group headed towards Meitantei Lake. The Detective Boys were in an alley and tied up and gagged. Subaru untied them.

"Subaru-san it's a trap!" Conan warns.

"What!?" Subaru exclaims.

"Behind you!" Ayumi shouts.

Subaru glanced behind. Raven held a blade at his throat. He had an evil smirk. "Well, well," He said. "Looks like it is soon going to be the death of FBI Agent Shuichi Akai, or should I say Dragon King Dragonix?"

Subaru clicked his wristband. His disguise disappears. "Let the kids go," Akai ordered. "Ayumi-kun, Genta-kun, and Mitsuhiko had nothing to do with this."

"What about Sherry and Kudo Shinichi?" Raven asks.

"Let them go too," Akai orders. "Shiho and Kudo-kun have nothing to do with this battle."

"You're in a place to be ordering me around," Raven says.

"Shiho, Kudo-kun," Akai tells the Conan and Haibara. "Get everyone out of here."

They nodded. Conan and Haibara led the Detective Boys out of the way. Akai stands up. "Shall we finish this ridiculous war?"

"My pleasure," Raven smirks. "But after I finish the job of killing your wife!"

Akai's eyes widened. Raven disappeared and reappeared above the lake. Akemi Miyano was in his grasp, struggling to get free. Raven stabbed Akemi through the heart. Blood trickled out of her mouth. Raven dropped Akemi.

Red light surrounded Akai. Akai's hair became completely dark red. His eyes became red and slitted. His fangs were long and sharp. His ears were pointy. His hair grew mid-back length. He grew black claws. He was covered in red scales. He had 2 big red wings. He had a trident tail. He had 2 black horns on his head.

"Raaaah!" Akai roared. His roar was inhuman. It was monstrous.

Akai flew and caught Akemi. He set Akemi on the shoreline near the others. They were scared of Akai when they saw him in that form.

"Pr…Pro…Protect…" Akai managed to say in human. His eyes weren't slitted. They were red but not slitted. "Protect Akemi,"

Akai's eyes then turned back to slitted. He charged at Raven with another monstrous roar. He summoned his sword. His sword was different though. There were dragon wings as the guard. The hilt was a dragon tail. The blade was red and black.

Akai and Raven fought. "Got ya now!" Raven shouted.

Raven lunged his sword at Akai. Akai was too quick. He dodged it and slashed Raven's back. Raven spit out blood. "Demonic Mode activate!" He shouted.

Raven grew 2 wings. They were black and were feather-like. He grew talons. His eyes became a darker purple and slitted. His hair became darker and neck length.

Raven and Akai continued fighting. Akai was gaining the upper hand. "Maruchireibunzu," Raven said.

Multiple Ravens appeared. They all surrounded Akai. They all charged black orbs. "Shūkyō geijutsu," The Ravens recited. "Kyūkyoku no karasu bakudan!"

The Ravens fired the orbs. It came out as a stream of black energy. The beams hit Akai. Akai began to fall.

"DAI-KUN!" Akemi called. She was fully healed thanks to Past Akai and Kid Akai's healing.

Akai fell into the lake. His body sunk beneath depths. Blood arose from the lifeless body. Tears formed in Gin's eyes. "Shuichi," He muttered.

"Shuu-nii," Sera sobbed.

All but one Raven disappeared. The original Raven started laughing. "Now the Dragonian Palace is gone!"


	5. Case Closed Taiko

Case Closed Taiko

Title: Case Closed Taiko  
Rating: T  
Anime: Case Closed/Detective Conan  
Timeline: 1 Year Case Closed Clash Against Raven  
Summary: N/A

It has been a year since the death of Shuichi Akai. Past Akai was put in charge of Taiko. Taiko went into hiding soon after the death.

Gin lay on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, leaning against his hands. Fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. "Shuu-chan," He whispered. "I'm sorry for treating you like trash while I was infiltrating the Organization. I never got to tell you that it was to throw people off track that I cared about you."

Gin sat up. He wiped the tears away. He then noticed something was sticking from underneath the bed. He reached down and pulled it out.

It was a box. The box was covered in wrapping paper. The wrapping paper was red velvet. There was a ribbon and bow on it. There was a card attached to it.

Gin opened the card. He read the card. "I made you a present." He read aloud. "It is a custom made Taikonizer. I made it while I was disguised as Subaru Okiya. I added the finishing touches just before we headed to Meitantei Lake. To be honest, I only had to click a button on my Taikonizer to disguise. I want you to have the Taikonizer. If you are reading this, then I am long gone. I was unable to save Oscar. My last wish is for everyone to be safe…and for Raven to perish. I'm sorry if I was a nuisance. I love you always Oji-san! Love, Shuichi Akai."

Gin opened the box. It was a silver wristband. It was metallic. The wristband had a screen and many buttons. Gin slid the wristband on. He opened up the compartment. A paper came out. It was instructions on how to use the Taikonizer.

Tears began to stream down Gin's cheeks again. "Emergency meeting!" Past Akai's voice rang throughout the base. "All operatives report to meeting room!"

Gin wiped away the tears. He slid on his uniform. He headed to the meeting room. "Hey," Akemi asked. "When did you get a Taikonizer?"

"It was a present from Shuichi," Gin said. "He made it when disguised as Subaru Okiya. He wanted me to have it. So what's the emergency meeting about?"

"We are going to make a final battle against Raven," Past Akai announced. "We will get revenge for our fallen comrades!"

Everyone cheered. They then headed to the Ravonian Empire. They battled a few demons on the way. They then reached the palace. Raven was there, waiting.

"Took ya long enough," He said.

Then they fought. They were badly losing. Gin was injured seriously. Everyone else was near death and unconscious. Raven held Gin by the neck. "You're a traitor," Raven says. "And traitors get eliminated. So any last words?"

"I hope you die a ******* death Raven," Gin spat.

Raven prepared to stab Gin. A flash of light interrupted the coup de grace. Gin was taken from Raven and laid him gently on the ground.

Everyone turned to the source. It was a man in his 30s. He had mid-back length dark red hair. He had pointy ears. He had 2 long fangs. His eyes were dark red and slitted. He was covered in scales. He had long black claws. He had a red tail that had 2 flaps on the sides at the end. He had 2 red blades on his forearms. He had 2 big red wings. He had a pair of black horns.

He held a sword. The sword was pure black and red. It had dragon wings as the guard. The hilt looked like a dragon tail. The blade had a sharp point. There was a chain that wrapped around the hilt and the man's arm.

"Shuichi!?" Gin exclaimed.

"Oji-san," Akai said. "Stay put. You did enough. Now I'll do my part."

"How the hell are you alive!?" Raven demanded. "I killed you! You're body sunk to the depths of Meitantei Lake!"

"Shūkyō geijutsu," Raven recited. "Kyūkyoku no reivun!"

Raven was cloaked in a purple transparent shadow. It was in the form of a giant darkness raven. It was raven-colored. The eyes were black.

Raven lunged at Akai. Akai blocked. He was calm, unlike the hot headed Raven. Raven got behind Akai and prepared to stab him. Akai disappeared. He reappeared behind Raven and kicked him. Raven was thrown back a few feet.

"How the hell are you this strong!?" Raven demanded. It then began to rain. Raven laughed. "You are weakened in water! I'll have the upper hand now!"

"Shūkyō geijutsu," Akai recited. "Kyūkyoku ryū!"

A cloak of flames surrounded Akai. It took the form of a fiery dragon. The flames were red-orange. The eyes were dark red and slitted.

"You said you had the upper hand?" Akai asks. "I doubt it."

Raven lunged at Akai. Akai swiped his hand. "Flame Dragon Slash!" A slash of flames appeared. They were red-orange. Raven managed to dodge most of it but burnt on half of his face.

Multiple Ravens then appeared. They charged a black energy blast. They surrounded Akai and fired.

"Baka," Akai smirked. The dragon cloak roared. All the Ravens were thrown back. Only one Raven remained. "I don't fall for the same move twice."

"Then try this!" Raven shouted. "Fukashi!"

Raven then turned invisible. Akai received a slash to the back. Akai didn't really care. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. Raven then reappeared behind Akai. Akai caught the blade.

"How the hell did you know where I was!?" Raven demanded.

"Ryū no kankaku," Akai answers. "Dragons have good eyesight and smell. I can also feel you moving through the wind."

"Chew on this!" Raven shouts. "Water Dragon!"

Rain came together. It formed a water dragon. The water dragon swallowed Akai. Akai's eyes widened. He gasped for air and started to drown.

"Now I have the upper hand," Raven laughs. "You may not be weakened by water but you still can't swim! Now perish like the others!"

Akai was starting to lose conscious. Raven continued laughing. Then his hand gripped the sides of his head. "Ahh!" A voice cries. "Get out of my head Raveniald!"

Raven's hair turns blue. Oscar was in control. He noticed Akai drowning. He destroyed his water dragon. Akai fell to the ground. He coughed up water. Oscar was by his side.

"Oscar!" Akai exclaimed.

"Shuichi," Oscar ordered in a serious voice. "Kill me."

Akai's eyes widened. "No," He refused. "I can't!"

"It's the only way to stop Raven!" Oscar says. "Do it while I'm in control!"

A purple aura started to surround Oscar. Oscar tried his best to restrain Raven. Akai picked up his sword. He stabbed it through Oscar's heart.

"I'm sorry," Akai apologized, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Oscar."

Raven and Oscar then both disintegrated. Akai looked to Gin who was beside him, clutching his arm. "Oji-san," Akai said. "Don't tell anyone else I'm alive. Say you were unconscious the whole time and didn't know what happened."

"Alright," Gin agreed.

Gin knew why Akai didn't want anyone knowing he was alive. Akai wanted to mourn in peace. He wanted to mourn in solitude. He'd show himself to the others when he was ready.

Akai then left the scene. The others regain conscious. They were confused. "What happened?" Past Akai asks. "Where did Raven go?"

"He's dead," Gin announces. "I saw him disintegrate when I just regained conscious."

"Whoever saved us," Past Gin says. "We shall thank them."

A week passed. It was Akai's birthday. The party was held at the Taikan base. "If only Shuu was here," Jodie mourned.

"But I am here," A voice says.

Everyone turned to the doorway. It was Akai. He wore his usual attire. Jodie ran and hugged Akai. "Shuu!" She cried. "You're alive!"

"He was the one that killed Raven," Gin informs. "He just told me to not tell anyone so he could mourn alone."

"But how are you alive?" Kid Akai asks.

"It was the special orb that I received from Oscar," Akai explained. "It embedded into my Taikonizer. The orb was one time use but it allowed me to breathe underwater. I trained in a cave. I managed to perfect berserk mode. Then when I learned that you guys were going to fight Raven, I rushed there as quick as I could."

"Did you really go as quick as you could?" Past Gin asks.

"Okay maybe I stopped for something to eat," Akai admits. "But I was hungry and tired of all that seafood."

"Let's just celebrate the 3 of us' birthday!" Past Akai says.

Everyone had a great time. Soon the day ended. Past Akai, Kid Akai, Past Gin, and Past Jodie all gathered. Akai, Sera, Akemi, Akio, and Gin also joined. "I perfected a time portal technique," Akai announces.

Akai formed a ball of energy in his hand. Then he blasted it. "Time Vortex Technique!" He shouts. A portal formed. "It will take you all to your respected time. It will also bring everyone else from your guys time that's not supposed to be there into our time."

"I bid you all farewell," Past Akai says.

"Goodbye everybody," Past Jodie waves.

They all entered. A few minutes later, James, Vodka, and Vermouth arrived.

"So Raven is defeated," Vermouth says. "That means the Organization is also destroyed."

"Yeah," Akai agrees. "At last the Organization was brought down."

"What are you going to do now?" Gin asks.

"I'm going to find a cure for Apoptoxin 4869," Akai answers. "Shiho and Kudo-kun are still Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara."

"Since you defeated the boss," Jodie said. "Then that makes you the leader!"

"I'll get the scientists to try find a cure," Akai says.


End file.
